User blog:EClare Fan/EClare Fiction
(Clare's Pov) Ding Ding!!!!!! I woke up to my stupid alarm clock, I wish I had that Twilight Alarm Clock. I got up and looked through the mirrow, My hair is a freakin Mess! I went to my closet and got a cute outfit, Hmm I went to the resroom, OH crap Today is when my cousins come down!!!! I hate them so much! Last year they read my Messages from Allie! We were talking about my Ex-Boyfriend KC before he left me for Jenna, My cousin Chris told everyone! I could not get everyone to stop talking about him.I hope that doesn't happen, My Mother yelled "Clare get down!!!!!." I laughed and went downstairs, I saw my cousins here already! I said "Why is he already?" My mother looked at me and said "They came early, Now get ready for School." I looked to see my couisn in the living room watching SpongeBob Square Pants, I smiled and said "Can you drive me?" My mother shook her head and got the keys, I said Bye to my cousin and hoped the other couisn does not come down, I left and went inside the Slug Bug, I hit my mom and said "Yellow One." She looked at me and started the car, We were off, The car drive was Like 1 hour, How long is it to my School! I saw my school and said "Bye mom!." She grabbed my arm and said "No,One Is gonna make fun of You." I laughed and said "Yeah Right." She smiled and looked out to see everyone talking away to their Friends, She saw some boy with dark clothes come over to our Car, Oh No not Eli! I did the Go-Away Look at him.He smiled and came and knocked on my window, I didn't Answer and looked away, My mother hit me on the arm and said "There is a boy at our car." I looked at rolled the window down and s aid "What Eli?" She smiled real big, He said "Hey Clare, Adam is waiting for us cause he thinks he is the third wheel." I smiled and said "He is not the third Wheel!" I got out of the car and left with Eli, My mother didn't care she was just happy I was with a cute guy. I walked over and saw Adam sitting down next to his locker reading some books. I went over and said 'Hey Adam." Adam looked to see us close to each other. Adam said teasing "Oh look Its the Couple." I laughed and sat down with him and read some Breaking Dawn. Adam gave me a weird look and said 'Really Twilight?" I gave her my I-Love-twilight Look, I said "Have you seen Vampires Suck?" Adam laughed and said 'I dont watch Twilight!" Eli laughed with him, I feel hurt! I got up and slapped both of them in the head. Adam looked at me and said "What the heck?!" I laughed and heard the bell ring, I saw my best friend Alli and went over to her, We started laughing and Giggling for some reason, I went into my Computer Class and sat down and turned on the computer and Logged on to twitter, I went and checked for any messages, I saw Alli tweeting Drew, I went to Eli's twitter and wrote on his Profile: Hey Eli! I smiled and pressed Tweet I wonder if I tweeted KC If he could answer back, I shook my head No. The Bell Rang and I left as quicky as I could! That was the last bell and I started walking home, (A/n I know its fast but Its 11:47 PM! I'm really Tired! so just enjoy) I opened the door and saw My other cousin Riley watching iCarly, Weird, They rushed over and gave me the biggest hug ever! I lauhed and said "Ok I'm gonna get on the computer." I went over and logged on and looked to see who is online, I saw Eli on and pressed his name and started Chatting. Clare_Is_Cool:Hey Eli Eli_Rocks:Hey Blue Eyes Clare_Is_Cool:What you doing? Eli_Rocks:Nothing..Why you up so late? Clare_Is_Cool:Its not late..Be right back! Gotta do the dishes! Eli_Rocks:Kay I went downstaris and went to do the dishes. (Chris's Pov) I went upstairs to Clare's Room to tell her Alli called, I opened the door and looked for her, I saw her computer was still on, I looked to see she was talking to some Guy named Eli, Hmm I sat on her computer Chair and pretend to be Clare. Clare_Is_Cool:Hey! Eli_Rocks:Hi Chris:) Clare_Is_Cool:How did you now this was Chris? Eli_Rocks:I know You, I know this sucked but I am really tired so I can think! I will make better ones at lunch time:) Comment!!!!!! Category:Blog posts